PD 3.5: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX
PD 3.5: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX is the third episode of a meta complementary project for Project Deca. The following events are completely non-canon to the series and should be treated as such. Episode The episode's cast were all standing together in the hall of the power planet from the end of the episode, each holding a script and all of them glaring squarely at Theo. "...I'm sensing hostility." Theo coughed. "You took over the entire episode!" Attai snapped. "This story was supposed to revolve around ME!" Purponite complained. "I barely got to show off how cool the MEGA aliens are!" Ben whined. "The MEGA aliens actually suck, but that's neither here nor there." Attai interjected. "Excuse me?!" "No." Attai tsked. "They're just simplistic power boosts. They don't add anything new to your powerset, they just give you extra energy and turn you gold. Hell, in the original, they didn't even change your appearance." "So it's basically a worse Kaio-ken." Millennia mused. "Kaio-what?" "Back to the point," Purponite interrupted. "You came in out of nowhere and stole the plot!" "Not out of nowhere." Theo tapped the script he was holding. "As an Anodite villain seeking ultimate power, it made perfect sense to associate you with the Mask of Simul, an Anodite artifact. It just so happened that I-or Aeron, rather-was in possession of the mask at the time in the wider multiversal canon." "How?" "Well, originally, Orion from Tech 10: Star Spirit found it hidden in an Aztec temple and used it to give himself ultimate power, then broke the mask and tossed it." Theo recounted. "After that, Aeron used Clockwork to restore the mask and take off with it, with the ultimate plan being to use Ascendant Clockwork to restore-" "We don't need the entire story." Kevin interrupted. "I feel like you're leading into something too big to cover here." "Eh, kind of?" Theo shrugged. "This was all originally supposed to go down in Star Spirit's third season, but it was put on hiatus and eventually canceled." "Why?" Gwen asked. "JoJo references." "JoJo references?" Ben looked confused. "JoJo references." Attai nodded, reading the script. "Speaking of which, apparently that's why the Mask of Simul had its appearance changed at the start of the episode." "Huh?" "Originally, the Mask of Simul was meant to be made of rock, making it superficially resemble the Stone Masks from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure." Theo explained. "This was retconned for Project Deca to avoid further comparisons." "Speaking of comparisons, is there a reason Aeron kept getting called Albedo?" Gwen asked. "It was sort of a meta joke about how Aeron's post-S1 designs kept being confused for Albedo." Theo replied. "If the confusion got so bad, why not just go back to the S1 design, then?" Kevin said. "Because the comparisons for that one were...so much worse." "All that aside, why did the plot focus on Aeron's story so heavily instead of mine?" Ben grumbled. "Because your story has nothing to work with." Attai said. "It does too!" "Nothing that isn't lifted from canon and lasts for more than 500 words." "...Still." "Here, read the script notes." Attai turned to the back of his script. Everyone flipped through their scripts until they hit the script notes, which were mostly a large amalgamation of curse words and long screeches. "Suffice to say C*T had some trouble with this one." Attai tsked. "Well then C*T's a hack!" Ben yelled. "Accurate, but not the point." "Man, I'm sick of not getting the respect I deserve!" Ben said. "Gwen, Kevin, come on! We're leaving!" The three of them walked out of the power plant, slamming the door on their way out. Attai rolled his eyes and looked back at the script. "Thank god we get a break from Ben Tennysons next month." Attai sighed. "Alright, any last questions?" "Yeah, one thing." Theo said. "Why did you add Bomb 2 Hell to your lineup at the end of the episode?" "Canonically, because it'll make for some neat combos." Attai replied. "Realistically, blatant fanservice to drum up easy hype." "Doesn't that seem kind of disingenu-" "Anyways, that's it for this month." Attai interrupted loudly. "See you in April." TO BE CONTINUED